Best Friend's Brother
by Xx-ThisSucks-xX
Summary: Nudge has always felt something for Iggy. She's never admitted it to anyone, and only Angel -obviously- knows. So here's the story of how it happened. The story of how a small crush can make one not-so-little girl's life better.  Song-Fiction


Best Friend's Brother

**I call you up when I know he's at home, I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone Why can I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?**

Iggy has always beenlike Max's brother. Nudge and Max have always pretty much been best friends. Is it so wrong that Nudge is in love with Iggy? It was always the thing Nudge pondered. She didn't think it was wrong, but would Max? Nudge sat there, alone in the mall, and repeatedly asked herself what would happen. She decided to pick up her cell phone and ask Max herself, tired of thinking. She punched in the home number, and instead of Max, Iggy answered. Nudge immediately got goosebumps. She started hyperventilating. Is he thinking about her? Imagining her appearance? Does he like her? Breaking her thoughts, Iggy said,

"Hey. This is Iggy."

Nudge managed to break a smile. "Hey. Nudge."

"Nudge? We've been worried sick about you! Where are you?" he asked.

Nudge replied, after sighing, "At the mall. Thinking."

Iggy, eagerly, asked, "...About?"

"Things."

Iggy, back at the house, lightly pounded his fist against the table. Why can't she give him a strait answer? "Well, can you think at home?"

Nudge contemplated. Should she leave, or stay? She decided,

"Yeah, I guess."

**I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking But is it wrong if I see him this weekend I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know**

And snapped her phone shut. She landed on the doorstep, slipped the key out from under the 'Welcome' mat, and unlocked the door. She was bombarded with questions, but she simply waved them off and trudged upstairs. Interrogation could start tomorrow. Her head, on the other hand, bombarded her with thoughts.

_Iggy is so cute. Does he like me? Do I just like, like him? Or do I love him? Does he think about me? Why do I always think of him? Is Justin Bieber gay? _

Justin Bieber? How did that come up? And what exactly is she thinking? Nudge shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and kicked off her sneakers. She jumped onto her bed, and wondered how wrong it would seem if she spent her weekend with Iggy. Just with Iggy, only Iggy. Alone. No Gazzy, no Angel, no Ella. Especially Ella. It would be one nearly impossible task.

It would also be impossible with Max around. She just couldn't know.

**Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me**

It was him and only him. That's the only person Nudge loved, loves, and always will love.

**Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**

Rule breaker, tall. Individual. In Nudge's book, that defines perfect.

**I don't want to, but I want to, Cause I just can't get you out of mind!**

Why can't she help thinking about him? And why does she try to force it out when she knows she wants it in?

**Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

Why isn't there an app for this kind of stuff?

**I kinda think that I might be his type Because if you're not around, it's my … to shine**

She feels as if she was made for him, but when he's gone, her spark falters. There's just nothing that makes her want to jump, scream, laugh, smirk, any happy emotional sign. She's Fang without Iggy.

**Sometimes I feel he might make a move Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do**

Whenever Nudge is cooking, and Iggy assists, her heart pounds. Whenever he makes a cheeky pickup line, the blood rushes to her face. When Iggy smiles, even if it isn't at her, the whole world fades to black and a single spotlight shines on him, like a cliché chick flick. Is this a guy's way of flirting? Or is she imagining things? It's all so confusing.

**I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking But it is wrong if I see him this weekend**

She always feels that she can read his mind, but his feelings are as unreadable as Fang's messy handwriting. And she always dreams of him pouring his heart out to her, but no, that would only happen if Angel was controlling him. Like him asking her to a date on a perfect weekend. Just a dream.

**I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know**

If only she could eavesdrop into his silent conversations, because when he's alone he could be saying the most wonderful things about her. Or the worst... Nudge wouldn't know the difference. Max would. It wouldn't be pretty.

**Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me**

Tune into a new soap opera. "12 Wings, 6 Hearts, 1 Desperate 15 Year-Old."

**Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**

Crazy, but cool. Skinny, but tall. Unusual, yet perfect.

**I don't want to, but I want to, Cause I just can't get you out of mind!**

The days she wishes Angel couldn't read minds. The days she wish Iggy could.

**Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me ****BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

_PopStar! _needs a dating article on birdkids.

**Cause he's such a dream Yeah And you know what I mean If you were a bit late**

Nudge fell asleep, dreaming about a certain strawberry-blonde. If you don't understand too clearly, it's Iggy.

**Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to, but I want to Cause I just can't get you out of mind and.. Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

She dreamed about their first date, first kiss, first dance, first wedding anniversary, first child. Then she opened her eyes, and realized it wasn't a dream.

Maybe telling Max wouldn't turn out too bad...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love Niggy?<strong>

_**Song: Best Friend's Brother by Victorious Cast ft. Victoria Justice**_

**YOU HATE ME!**

**I HATE YOU!**

**GO KILL BARNEY!  
><strong>

**AND THEN REVIEW!**


End file.
